


Welcome to Storybrooke

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma leaves Storybrooke and loses all her memories.  When she returns, remembering nothing, Regina's heart breaks all over again.  Knowing Emma must remember on her own, she forces herself to remain silent about their former relationship and struggles with the reality that Emma may never remember her, and - what's worse - that she may never fall for her again. One-shot.  SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Storybrooke

"Emma, this is weird. Why are we here?"

"Henry, I told you. This just feels right. It feels like this is where I'm supposed to be."

"Okay," the boy sighed, "but, for the record, I want to go home."

As they wandered around the town, they noted that it seemed to be eerily quiet.

"I don't like this," Henry said, concern filling his voice as he looked around.

"It's going to be fine, Henry. Just relax."

Emma marched bravely forward until she reached the downtown area. Finally, she saw two women standing outside of a diner, one young with dark hair and the other much older with gray.

"Hey," Emma greeted them casually. "What is this place?"

They exchanged looks, their faces full of shock and surprise.

"You're... You're in Storybrooke, dear," the older woman told her.

"I take it there's food inside?"

"Um, yeah," the dark-haired girl answered with sarcasm. "It's kind of a diner."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled her son inside. As the small family sat down at a table and ordered a meal, the two women outside continued to exchange glances.

"She doesn't remember, Granny," the younger woman said sadly, turning to look in the window of the restaurant.

"Should we tell her?"

"No. I think we should wait and see if she remembers on her own. But we should tell everyone else, so they know."

"I agree. I'll call Snow and Charming. Ruby, you-"

"I'll call Regina."

"What?"

"She deserves to know."

"I suppose," the older woman said reluctantly, turning to glance in the window as well.

Inside, the two looked content as they shared a burger, fries, and a milkshake, each of them smiling.

**[LINE BREAK]**

"Hey. Yeah. It's Ruby."

"What do you want, wolf?" the mayor snapped, wanting to slam the phone closed.

The two weren't exactly friends.

"She's here, Regina."

On the other end of the line, Ruby could hear the sound of glass breaking as Regina dropped her mug of coffee, its contents splashing and covering the kitchen floor.

"You can't tell her you know her."

Regina paused, but conceded, knowing all too well that it was best for Emma to remember on her own, if that was even possible.

* * *

 

"I know a place you can stay," Ruby told Emma, sitting down beside her in the booth. "I'm sure the mayor would be happy to have you. She loves visitors."

The lie was for the best, the dark-haired girl told herself, truly wanting what was best for her old friend. Even if she and Regina had never been friends, she knew how happy the mayor had made Emma before they'd been separated by the curse, and she wasn't about to get in the way, now that they could be together again.

Emma shrugged her shoulders in response and looked to Henry.

"What do you think, kid? Want to stay with the mayor? I bet her house is huge."

The both laughed, but Ruby nodded and said, "It is," and stood up from the table, leaning over and writing on a napkin. "This is her number. Give her a call and mention my name. I'm Ruby, by the way."

Emma nodded and opened her cell phone, dialing the number and waiting for the ringing on the other end of the line to stop. When the mayor heard her voice, she was happy to not be holding anything breakable. The sound alone was enough to stop her heart.

"Of course you're welcome here," the mayor told her, after listening to her explain her situation. Her voice was shaking, but she continued, "I'd be happy to have you."

That night, Regina had to try hard not to stare at the blonde all through dinner. She noted the grace with which Emma ate, but forced herself to look away.  _She doesn't remember you,_ she told herself, feeling the sting in her heart that choked her voice in her throat when she tried to respond to Emma's polite conversation.

Regina made a tidy bed on the couch for the woman, who refused to take the spare bedroom upstairs, but couldn't help but remember the nights the blonde had spent beside her in her bed. She made Henry a blowup mattress on the floor. It pained her almost as much to know that her son didn't remember her either. She'd been completely erased from the memory of the two most important people in her life. The two  _only_ important people in her life. Without them, she was the queen of nothing.

After she was sure they were both asleep, she crept back down the stairs into the living room and watched as Emma drew slow, steady breaths, her chest rising and falling with each one.  _Please remember me,_ she silently begged, her eyes filling with tears.  _If only I could tell you._

In the morning, Regina woke the two of them with a hot breakfast of bacon and eggs, for which they were both grateful.

"I was starving," Emma laughed. "Thank you so much. You're really too kind."

"No, dear," Regina said. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

 

"Walk with me," the mayor offered, holding the front door open as Emma followed her outside.

"I don't know what it is," Emma started as they walked beside the water, "but I feel like I belong here. Something about this place is so familiar."

"Have you ever thought that perhaps you've been here before?" the woman asked cautiously.

Regina watched for a change in Emma's expression, but she didn't find one. All she saw was a wave of confusion. The blonde looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see how that would be possible."

"Do you believe in magic?"

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm not five anymore. Even then, I thought it was bullshit."

The queen couldn't hide the look of dismay as she turned her attention back to the water.

"Of course. Silly question."

But the mayor's heart sank like a ship that had plowed into a sea of rocks as tears welled in her eyes.  _I'll never get her back,_ she worried. Devastation washed over her as she realized the truth in her thoughts, but she dared to look at Emma once more. Something in the woman's eyes seemed unsure and contemplative, as if she was doubting her own words.

"I don't know," Emma finally admitted. "I guess anything is possible."

Regina's eyes lit up as she allowed herself to smile.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it is real."

When Regina sat down at the edge of the dock, Emma hesitated, but after a moment, she sat down beside the mayor and smiled.

"I'm glad I've found a friend in you, Regina. Thank you so much for letting us stay with you. I've been looking at places to rent around here. I think we're going to stay."

"Really?" Regina asked, a little too much excitement showing through her voice.

"Yeah. I really like it here. I know it sounds weird, but it's the first place I've ever felt at home, for some reason."

"I'm happy to hear that, Miss Swan."

The two shared a smile before Emma looked back at the water.

"It really is beautiful here."

"It is now," Regina said, looking the blonde up and down as she took in her beauty.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 

"You know, I do have spare bedrooms," the mayor pointed out, gesturing up the stairs.

"It just doesn't feel right, imposing like that."

"It's really no trouble. I feel horrible with you two sleeping downstairs. Please just stay in one of the rooms. There's more than enough space."

With a sigh, Emma conceded and ascended the stairs with her son and the mayor.

Emma tucked Henry into bed into bed in one of the rooms at the end of the hall, but when she reached her own temporary room, she hesitated in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," Regina said, her eyes softening as she gazed longingly at the former sheriff.

"Please," Emma protested, "call me Emma."

"Okay. Emma..."

"What is it? You seem... Is something wrong?"

"No! I just..."

"Regina," Emma started, putting a hand on Regina's shoulder, "you can tell me."

"Would you like to come downstairs and have a glass of wine? I'm not tired, and I would enjoy the company."

"I would love to."

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, but leaned in towards each other, laughing at the jokes they shared in their conversation. Laughter wasn't something Regina had had in her life since Emma had driven away from Storybrooke in her little yellow bug, taking her son with her. But there, on the couch with her former lover, she felt at home in her own house. It had felt dead and empty without her, like a mausoleum.

"Emma," she said softly. "It's so good to have you here. It's so good to have someone to talk to again."

"Again?" Emma questioned, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Regina.

"I meant... for once."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde shook her head.

"You're a bad liar, Regina. Talk to me."

"I am talking to you."

"No," Emma said, "You're lying to me."

"There was someone I loved, once," Regina explained, "but she's... I'm no longer on her mind."

For some reason, it surprised Emma that Regina had used the word "she." Perhaps she meant a sister? Regina didn't seem... well... gay, but it made Emma blush to picture her with a woman. Her palms began to sweat as she tried to think of something to say.

All she could come up with was, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just happy you're here."

"What's so special about me?"

"You make me feel like I'm home. I don't know how else to explain it."

Regina paused, then quickly retracted her statement.

"No, I mean... I just meant..."

"Wait," Emma cut her off, reaching for her hand. "I know what you mean."

When Regina started to lean in, Emma leaned in too, and when their lips connected, a flash of memories burst into Emma's mind.

"Regina," she gasped, staring with her mouth open.

"I'm so sorry!" the mayor cried, jumping up from the couch and nearly spilling the small amount of wine that was left in her glass. "Oh, my God. I am so sorry."

"Wait!" Emma jumped up too and grabbed the woman's hand once more, saying, "I remember."

The words cracked the mayor's heart.

"Oh, Emma," she sobbed, throwing her arms around the blonde. "I've missed you so much."

Emma cried too, squeezing the woman tightly and locking her in an unending embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me," Regina pointed out. "You would have panicked and run away from me."

"But you waited," Emma said, gaping at her. "You waited for me."

"I will always wait for you."

Emma gave the typical Charming response.

"And I will always find you."


End file.
